Redge Yanto
: "The one thing that doesn't exist in this galaxy, is freedom." '' Early Life Redge Yanto was born in 36 BBY in Theed, Naboo to Jek Yanto and Lena Tyris. He was raised like any ordinary baby, though his connection to the Force was soon discovered. His parents would notice strange things happening around the house like small objects levitating whenever Redge was around, or when Lena approached him to give him a bath, he seemed to know what was to come and scrambled away. Their only conclusion was that he was Force sensitive. Both Jek and Lena knew that the Jedi Order would come to collect him sooner or later, but this proved to be difficult for them both. Lena refused to hand Redge over to the Jedi and always kept him close by, while Jek was more forthcoming and tried to convince his wife to reconsider. This struggle went on for several months until the door chime rang one rainy morning. Jek reluctantly opened the door knowing what was to happen, Jedi Master Kit Fisto stood eerily on the threshold, his face shrouded by his cloak. "I've come to collect the boy," he said "he has a great connection to the Living Force, we must take him to the Jedi Temple and train him properly, otherwise he may be led down the wrong path." Jek lifted Redge from Lena's shivering arms, and handed the dozing bundle to the awaiting arms of the Jedi. He bowed respectively and started back to the spaceport. Lena's floodgates burst forth and she ran after the hooded figure. She grabbed the hem of his cloak flapping in the wind and collapsed to the ground holding tight. "Please! Please don't take my son!" she begged and wept woefully on the cobblestone street. Fisto turned his head without looking at her, "I'm sorry, but this is how it should be." Lena's quivering hand fell loose and limp beside her and Fisto strode off into the storm. Jek joined Lena in the empty street and wept with her. Redge was just eight months old. Life in the Jedi Temple Redge spent the rest of his early childhood being raised in the Jedi temple. Just like any other initiate, he was placed into the Clawmouse clan which would become his 'family' for the rest of his temple career. Ahsoka Tano was another initiate placed in the same clan. The young Togruta and Redge became fast friends along with a Rodian named Falo Umble. The three younglings passed the initiate trials with a fair amount of ease, while also recieving many commendations from several battlemasters. Though the trio were blessed with talent, they too got their fair share of challenges. Throughout his temple life, especially towards the end, Redge found it hard to keep his passions suppressed. Many times he found his secret love for Ahsoka to be overwhelming, and this sometimes became obtrusive in regards to his studies. He sought the help of Master Yoda, explaining to him how he was finding it harder and harder to control himself. Yoda advised him to meditate and remember that feelings such as those lead to the dark side, especially the fear of losing her, which would lead to anger, then hate and then suffering not just for him, but for those around him too. Once Redge thought he had control over his feelings, all apprentices his age were to take part in the Apprentice Tournament. The Apprentice Tournament is a lightsaber contest for padawans who wish to attract the attention of a Jedi Master, which many masters attended. Throughout the competition, a free-for-all round was conducted, which included an extensive round chamber where all competing padawans were to face off against one another. After about 20 minutes, Ahsoka, Redge and two others were left. Redge had tried to avoid fighting Ahsoka the entire time, but once the two others had been defeated, they were the only ones. The face-off lasted about five minutes until Ahsoka stumbled and Redge struck her in the back. Ahsoka shrieked as the welt from the training saber throbbed with pain. The horn sounded and Redge was announced the winner. Redge apologised seven times on the way back to the dormitory. Ahsoka chuckled and repeatedly told him that it was okay and that there was no hard feelings. She shook hands with him as she was about to enter her room, Redge's hand lingered half a second too long and he quickly bid her good night. The guilt mixed with embarrassment clawed at his face as he shrunk back to his room and locked the door. The next day lessons proceeded as per usual. Halfway through their lightsaber drills, Master Jefren Railwaver entered the class and asked Battlemaster Skarch Vaunk if he could have a quick word with Redge. Master Vaunk agreed and summoned Redge from the crowd of whirling sabers. Jefren led Redge down the hall, "I observed your performance in the Apprentice Tournament, very impressive..." "Thanks." Redge said inattentively at his toes, reminded of the proceeding events of the competition. Jefren smiled at his modesty, "Striking out your friends must've been no easy task, that's why many of them didn't make it very far. I've summoned you today because I wish to offer you a proposition. Would you like to be my apprentice?" Redge was thrusted back into reality and stopped dead in his tracks, he knew that the winner of the tournament would undoubtedly receive an apprenticeship, but he didn't expect one so soon. "I... I would very much like to!" He replied excitedly. "Good" Jefren replied "you will accompany me to Kashyyyk in three days time and I will supervise your training there." He strode off with a smile. Redge walked introspectively back to the training hall, still contemplating the situation. All of his friends were very excited for him, though they weren't surprised. Many wished him good luck and some were even a little envious. Ahsoka on the other hand was very proud of him, she too had received an apprenticeship with Anakin Skywalker from Master Yoda. Redge was disappointed to find that Anakin was stationed on Christophsis, but was happy for her all the same. On the day that he was to leave, Redge received his equipment from the Quartermaster and gathered his belongings. Master Railwaver was waiting for him on the landing pad next to their cruiser, Redge met up with him with great punctuality and they departed immediately, without a second glance at the temple. Constructing a Lightsaber The cruiser landed on Kashyyyk in the early morning. Awaiting them was their Wookiee guide, Arri'kabukk, who guided them through the dark Shadowlands to an ancient Jedi Enclave from the Cold War era hidden deep in the foliage. There for many weeks Jefren taught Redge in the ways of the Force, advancing his technique and extending his knowledge of the Living Force. "What forms are you most suited to?" Jefren questioned one day as training had ended. "I find the defensiveness of Form III effective, though Forms IV and V have great offensives too, a hybrid of all three would be suitable I believe. Maybe even Form VI's force applications..." Redge continued thoughtfully. Jefren chuckled. "Well done. I think you have mastered your use of the lightsaber, a proper one will be required." Redge's eyes lit up at the mention of a legitimate lightsaber, "Have you been collecting all the necessary components like I have been reminding you?" In answer, Redge pulled out from his pack a hand full of metal pieces. "Good, but you are missing the most vital piece, the heart of the blade, the crystal." Redge had almost forgotten about that. "I will accompany you to Ilum where you will retrieve your crystal but you must retrieve it alone, I cannot help you with the selection, only the Force can guide you to the right choice." Jefren's insight worried Redge about picking the right one, but he trusted that the force would help him. Arriving on the snowy wasteland of Ilum, the freezing blizzard stabbed at their skin even through their cloaks. The icy antechamber provided shelter form the wind, but it wasn't any warmer. A large archway stood on the opposite side, housing a long dark tunnel leading into the gigantic glacier. "You must go in alone, I can't help you." Jefren reminded as Redge approached the dark cave. He stumbled around the cold chambers searching for a glimpse of light, but the ice just stared back at him. Once most of his hope was lost, he stumbled into the biggest cave he had encountered so far, several meters high with no visible floor. On the other side of a thin ridge of ice and rock was a glimmering spot just visible between two stalactites. He strode confidently across to an ice bridge but stopped short as the snow-covered platform creaked under his foot. Slipping slightly, Redge tip-toed his way across the chasm, with each deafening creak thought to be it's last. The ice soon gave way as expected and the precarious bridge plummeted into the unknown. Redge clung onto a stalagmite jutting out from the permafrost hauling himself upwards. The crystal lay embedded in a thin layer of ice, easily broken. The crystal shone a beautiful blue in the darkness and faded away as it disappeared into Redge's pack. He swung around and froze. There was no way to return to the labyrinth of caves. He desperately looked around for a way out but none showed itself. In a desperate attempt to return, he sprinted to the edge and jumped. He missed by about a metre. He fell down the dark ravine with the frosty air freezing his face. He bumped violently into a steep slope at the bottom sliding uncontrollably into pitch darkness. He stopped suddenly as the floor flattened out. He stood and ignited his training saber, he stood in another, smaller cave with nothing except the slope back up where he came. The slope was much too steep to climb. He breathed heavily and large wisps of vapour poured from his mouth. In his frustration, Redge kicked a large icicle which snapped in half. He grabbed the snapped piece of ice and threw it like a spear at the opposite ceiling. The ice gave way. A thin shaft of light poked out from a small opening, Redge promptly scrambled up the icy outcropping to investigate. The rest of the thin opening came away easily, and with some difficulty, Redge scaled a narrow crevasse towards the source of light. He reached the top of a small hill where yet another slope led down into a precipice. He tried to inch his way down the ramp of ice but his attempt was in vain, and slipped down into the gloom once again. The light grew brighter as he tumbled precariously. The path continued until it ended abruptly at a translucent wall. With no way to stop, he reached out with the force and sent forth a wave of kinetic energy, smashing the wall just as his toes touched it. He spilled forward in a heap along with the wall's remains, while looking up at the dazzling sunset. Jefren sat a few metres away meditating, surprised to see Redge burst out of the glacier wall. The very antechamber they had started in was where he had ended up coincidentally. "Congratulations," Jefren stuttered, attempting to hide his surprise, "I sensed that you found the crystal, along with an alternate path back to me..." Redge smiled. "It was easy, the force guided me." Even though this was true, he still believes that surviving his little misadventure was pure luck. Kamino After many months of battles and operations, both master and padawan learned a great deal from each other, though this bond would soon come to an end. Kamino. An oceanic planet. Homeworld of the clone soldiers of the Republic. Jefren was stationed by the Reassignment Council to Kamino, and given the mission of investigating several threats to the cloning facilities. Accompanied by his faithful apprentice Redge, Jefren landed on Kamino to meet up with Equu Si, the minister of Timira City. Equu's reports included an uncharted fortress not far from Timira sending out probe droids and emitting strange energy fluctuations. Jefren and Redge were sent immediately with a small strike team to infiltrate and investigate the unknown fortress. The only way to get to the fortress is by gunship, since the weather in that area is too strong to go by sea and only the gunship is agile enough to avoid the strong gusts and lightning strikes. The group landed on the abandoned landing platform and took point. The low-level security was easily bypassed and the halls of the facility stood empty. Jefren, Redge and their clone escort proceeded through the eerie chambers where what looked like sadistic equipment and experimental stealth probes. They reached what was thought to be the central control center, with various signs of a struggle; upturned chairs, charred walls and smashed panels. "Stay on your guard," warned Jefren "I feel a dark presence nearby." The group split up, Jefren led one group into a private shuttle bay while Redge led another into a patient experimental lab. Jefren and his troopers were confronted by a hooded figure, standing alone on the edge of the dock. They approached the man cautiously, "Who are you and what is going on here?" boomed Jefren. The man ignored him and flicked a button on his wrist panel. Two auto-turrets popped up on each side of the bay and fired on the clones, Jefren found refuge behind a large cargo crate while the clone were ripped to pieces. Jefren was enraged by his soldier's deaths and attacked mercilessly at his foe. The figure drew an orange lightsaber with a long tooth tied to one end and defended himself, the turrets deactivated by reason of avoiding the risk of hitting their master. The Force-user and Jefren struggled violently to gain the upper hand, and was attained by the stranger when he Force-pushed Jefren into a pile of boxes. What Redge and his team found in the lab is indescribable. Torture devices for ripping peoples bodies open and long needles for delving into a patient's mind and bending it to their will. Redge was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming notion that Jefren's life was in jeopardy, and left immediately to find him. Meanwhile the troopers continued to investigate the lab, but were attacked by cloaked assassin droids with advanced stealth technology, the soldiers didn't see them coming. Their corpses were hauled away into an adjoining chamber with blood smeared on the walls and knives jutting from the ceiling (since the fortress was sunk however, the contents of that chamber were never discovered and neither were the trooper's bodies). Redge approached the docking bay to see a man shrouded in darkness standing over the injured body of Jefren. "NO!" Redge roared as he charged at the stranger. He immediately Force-pushed him back into the wall, while throwing Jefren's weak body into a large crate pile. He chuckled maniacally and pulled a small detonator from his belt, he activated some kind of countdown and laughed. A black cruiser hovered alongside the dock and the man hurled himself off the edge and onto the awaiting ramp. He flew off without a second glance. Redge rushed to the aid of his fallen master, Jefren was badly wounded but could stand. "No," his voice wobbled, "my journey ends here my friend. The detonator has activated the emergency launch sequence, the experimental probes will launch themselves into space and we'll never find them, I must go and deactivate them." "You can't, you'll die!" Redge begged "the probes don't matter, your life does! You're coming with me." Redge hauled Jefren towards the exit but he jerked from Redge's grip. "I'm sorry..." he wheezed. He flicked a switch over by the door with the force, launching a small cargo skiff in the far corner of the bay. It whizzed towards them and Jefren lifted Redge off the ground and onto the skiff. He was held there until he was safely out of the hangar. "PLEASE MASTER!!" Redge wept as Jefren retreated into the complex to deactivate the launch. The skiff rattled across the whirling sea back to Timira, narrowly avoiding the lightning strikes and getting battered by the wind. The fortress exploded behind him, propelling debris and fireballs out into the ocean. What remained of the superstructure was engulfed in flame and sunk slowly into the water, leaving behind a wake of foaming whirlpools. Jefren was dead, he knew that, but an egging feeling tugged at the back of his head said otherwise, that he somehow survived the inferno. He did see some kind of black pod rise subtly from the frothing waves, but it was wishful thinking. A New Master When Redge arrived back to the temple after what seemed like a lifetime, he was left distraught for several days. The skirmish at the fortress haunted him in his dreams, the figure shrouded in dark smoke plunging his saber into Jefren's stomach and the sadistic torture devices stabbing into his trooper's heads, tearing their flesh open and sticking needles into their flesh. He would wake shivering in cold sweat every night, not even the lulling sounds of the Room of a Thousand Fountains could calm his broken spirit. He had not physically recovered until two weeks later, though the dreams lingered. He was in the waning years of his apprenticeship and was soon aspiring to become a Knight. With no master he was left with no guidance. He found himself spending hours watching the constant traffic of the skylanes and suddenly getting pulled back to reality. Master Fisto was troubled at his condition and took it on himself to finish what Jefren started. "No." Redge replied aversely, "No, I can't I ... just can't!" He stormed over to the window and leant his forehead on the cold glass. "I know this is hard, mourning for your master is fine but you have to move on sometime or other." Fisto stood in the doorway, calmly consoling the troubled padawan. Redge sighed and turned to face Fisto. "I'm sorry, Jefren's death has very much disturbed me and I've just had trouble letting go." "It is understandable to feel anguish for such a loss, but you must accept his death." Redge sighed again. "Since you have not yet completed the trials, I shall finish what's left of your training. We will go now to Umbara, meet me in the hangar." And with that, Fisto strode away to his quarters. He tried to take his mind off it, he even opened his hologram database and continued on a dreadnought design to keep himself busy. It was no use. Redge flopped down onto his bed and put his face in his hands, dwelling his thoughts instead on what the trials lay in store for him. Umbara The day arrived when he was to depart to Umbara. Redge was still recuperating from his remorse and was still unsure as to his ability to complete the mission. He inched towards the transport, where Fisto was waiting for him. He walked silently past Fisto and into the ship, he did not feel like talking. Throughout the whole trip Redge dwelled on how much he hated Umbara. It was a dark planet, with ghoulish flora. It's sun's rays never touched the surface thanks to the neighbouring Ghost Nebula. Commander Bly briefed Redge and Fisto on the situation, though Redge dozed off halfway through. "How will we infiltrate the station?" Fisto queried. Redge jerked back to life, the discussion had moved on to breaking into the CIS base. "Well," continued Bly, "Our probes have located a small ventilation unit leading into the central heating system of the base, you and a small strike force will enter through the vent and make your way to the launch bay. From their you will each hijack an Umbaran tank and destroy the compound from the inside out." Redge drifted off again. The ship entered the thick atmosphere and approached the Republic outpost stationed a few clicks west of the CIS base. Upon docking, Redge immediately headed towards the crew quarters in hopes of resting. "No, padawan." Fisto placed a hand on Redge's shoulder. "We have no time, the mission will commence in half-an-hour." Redge groaned quietly and accompanied Fisto to the deployment bay. The small troop speeder rumbled swiftly across the rocky basin. At the end of the short row of clones sat Redge, fiddling impatiently with his newly upgraded saber. He had recently added another blade to the other side to create a saberstaff, even though he had had little practice he was still confident. The cabin glowed dimly with red lights and the troopers sat with straight postures, they all looked identical to one another, as the transport turned the troopers even swayed in unison. The red light switched to green and the clones loaded their weapons. The speeder decelerated as the doors hissed open, letting in a sharp breeze. The troopers filed out and ran to the edge of a steep ridge, Redge followed suit. Several men attached long barrels to their rifles and aimed at the eastern gate. The gate was heavily guarded with a platoon of droids, two tanks and some heavy auto-turrets. "There's no way we're getting through there!" Remarked a trooper. Another hushed him. Bly gestured towards Redge. "You and that squad over there are going to make a run for the vent," He pointed to a n illuminated vent 100 metres along the wall. Redge hadn't noticed it before. "We'll cover you just in case it gets hairy." Redge grunted in affirmation and readied himself to run. "And GO!" Redge and four troopers sprinted to the vent, the wind whistled past his ears as he pounded the ground with his toes. He reached the entrance much earlier than his team, who approached moments later panting softly. Two clones took out laser drills as Redge kept watch. They hadn't been spotted...yet. The metal panel collapsed suddenly with a crash, everyone froze. Nothing happened. Slowly, the team crawled into the duct. They were wasting no time, since they had little left. They met few droid patrols in the halls of the complex surprisingly enough, most of the garrison forces were somewhere on the surface. The labyrinth of corridors was challenging to navigate as the original floor plans could not be recovered. Eventually Redge and his team stumbled upon a large chamber alive with green light. Along each wall lay several lines of generators spinning large sprockets and forcing energy through towering pumps. A towering stairwell lined the back corner which led up into the darkness above. From each generator led a long cable attached to a massive alternator dish aimed at a hole in the ceiling, from the hole one could get a crystal-clear view of the Republic fleet. This room contained somekind of superweapon capable of destroying entire cruisers. Just infront of the altenator control console stood a hooded figure. Redge stopped dead. Painful images stabbed into his consciousness, he felt weak at the knees. The mysterious man slowly rotated to face them, the ominous glow of the generators illuminated his gaunt face which was covered in black tattoos. He simply lifted a finger and the clones behind Redge writhed and gagged as they were forced to the floor, they fell silent. Redge was enraged by their deaths and advanced on the man. He raised his dual-blades and charged, the man drew his all-too-familiar orange blade and parried the following savage blow. Several minutes passed as Redge delivered ferocious blow after ferocious blow. Both combatants seemed to be holding their own quite sufficiently. Redge went in for an overhead slash as the man whirled around for a counterattack, their sabers met in a saberlock as the blades fizzed and sparked. Redge flung out his hand and force-pushed the man across the platform, he landed violently against a control console triggering the safety release. The repulsor fields keeping the pulsing energy in check suddenly powered down and the room was filled with the sound of exploding machinery and electrified metal. The infuriated man continued to hack relentlessly at Redge, who deperately attempted to block the furious onslaught. Redge let out a cry as the man's blade pierced his leg. He slammed to the floor gasping and whimpering as the man approached his shivering soon-to-be corpse. He kicked Redge's lightsaber over the edge of the platform and stomped hard onto his head. "This is the end for you Redge." smiled the man. Redge clenched his fists as throbbing pain swept through his brain and black spots swelled across his eyes. He awaited death. The blurring man raised his saber but shots rung through the air. Blue bolts flew towards the man as he retreated back from Redge's view. He slowly lost consciousness as several troopers glided past, pursuing the hooded figure ascending the stairwell. The world faded into view as the giant superweapon collapsed in on itself sending a painful shockwave through the chamber. Fisto knelt beside him trying to revive Redge, but his attempts were futile. He scooped up Redge's body and ran across the catwalks towards the escape route, the erupting energy frequently sent charges up the stairs shocking the two Jedi. Redge lost consciousness again. He woke up sitting in a cramped cabin rumbling out of a dark hangar, Fisto sat in the cockpit sending the vessel out into the extensive courtyard. He pulled the triggers and bolts of blue electricity shot from the craft and exploded a squad of tanks nearby. Redge limped over to the window to see that several tanks, driven by clones, were busy destroying the fallen base and its inhabitants. Fisto had supposedly dragged Redge into one such tank. Redge suddenly felt faint and collapsed to his knees. "Redge," Fisto stopped and turned, "please, you need to rest." Redge agreed and crawled back to the small bunk. He awoke once more in a blindingly white room, he lay on a wide medical bed with a life support system beeping next to him. He shifted painfully so he could peek out the small window, several gunships soared past as troops were sent to eliminate the last of the CIS forces. The door chimed and Fisto entered followed by a medical droid. "I'm very impressed padawan, you've demonstarted great skill in defending yourself against that Sith Lord, I'm certain even a Jedi master couldn't have held his groud like you did." Redge blushed. "I feel that you needn't my guidence for much longer, we will soon return to the temple where you can recuperate properly. The rest of your trials can be conducted there." The medical droid approached the bed and fiddled with the life support controls. "Master?" Asked Redge quietly. "Yes?" "Thanks." Fisto grinned. "Oh, it was nothing. You would've done the same for me." Fisto bowed respectfully and left. Fisto was right, Redge would. Knighthood After the victory on Umbara, and his full recovery, Redge commenced the Jedi trials. His Trial of the Flesh was considered already passed because of Jefren's passing, but the others were still required to be completed. During the predominant segment of the trials, Redge and two other padawans were called to the west training chamber, coincidentally his childhood friend Falo Umble was called to along with a Twi'Lek girl named Alora Sunder. All three were sent into the chamber, in which all the lights were suddenly extinguished. The chamber illuminated suddenly to a sizable desert gorge, and the three apprentices were all faced against a horde of Sith Warriors. Alora fought bravely in the face of certain defeat and passed her Trial of Courage. Redge perceived the deceptive nature of the horde and passed his Trial of Insight. Falo bowed out of the trial, citing exhaustion and failed to become a knight. Both Redge and Alora passed their trials with flying colours and were quickly sent out into the field. Falo, however, was sent to the AgriCorps and spent the rest of his Jedi career on Taanab tending the denta fields. In 19 BBY, Redge and Alora were both sent to Tatooine on account of recent threats sent by anonymous pirates to "raze the planet until nothing was left but a burnt rock with oceans of ashes", not that the planet was much else anyway, just deserts with rocks poking out. Alora and Redge arrived at Mos Eisley spaceport on a StarSpeeder 1000 along with several other tourists and businessmen, since the Republic had little authority in this sector, they couldn't very well just rock up with a military escort without causing a stir. Upon exiting the terminal, the two Jedi immediately headed towards the nearest cantina. They obscured themselves with their hoods for fear of attracting attention, and decided to split up and scour for information. Each initiated small talk with several cantina patrons and queried them about the local pirate syndicates. Some were very evasive on the subject while many had very strong and sometimes loud opinions of the 'hooligans' as some decribed. They eventually gathered enough knowledge to locate the pirates, there was talk of the pirates residing in a massive airship docked about 250 kilometres to the south. This particular airship utilised heavy shielding and a large garrison of troops with several starfighters. It was also known to be escorted by two corvettes with heavy defence systems, their point-defence lasers would tear apart any small craft that came too close. They decided that the best course of action was to sneak aboard and sabotage the internal systems so that the would self-destruct. Of course, as one would expect, a giant airship with heavy defences and a pirate army onboard is not just something one could just walk onto, so they were required to improvise. A small supply dock sat on top of a ridge north of the Jundland Wastes, several cargo shuttles make regular stops there to bring in food and weapons from traders. If the duo snuck aboard one such shuttle, it would take them directly to the airship itself, though some help was needed to even get close to the dock. Redge and Alora wandered the streets casually. "We should visit the Mercenary Enclave, it has loads of people willing to do anything for the right price." Redge quickly whipped out a handfull of credits and then returned them to his belt. "Yes, but can they be trusted? I mean they are quite the shady bunch and I've never had good experiences with their kind." Alora replied coldly. "''Their ''kind?" Redge asked. "Yes, ''their kind, you know what I mean." Redge did. They finally agreed to hire a mercenary, but Alora warned that if things hit the fan, she wouldn't accept responsibility for it. The enclave stank with booze and sweat. All kinds of spieces were present, from the cowardly Echani to the headstrong Iridonians. A group of men whistled as Alora glided past and gawked, Redge snarled softly, Alora ignored them. After a few minutes of searching they found that no one, even the Iridonians dared to cross the pirates, apparently their exploits were much too well known. A questionable Rodian behind the counter gestured Redge over. He whispered in a serious tone, "If you want someone crazy enough to pull that off, try Exlon Trantos, he's a Mandalorian who's done his fair share of merc. business. He'll probably help you, if you pay him enough. He lives two kilometres out from the city, right on the outskirts." Redge nodded in thanks and returned to Alora. "C'mon, lets go." Alora hastily agreed and rushed outside, but not before the same men got another look in. Alora hired a rusty landspeeder to drive to Exlon's estate, it was midday and the dunes radiated waves of heat and the dry air parched their throats. Eventually they reached a small hut situated right in the middle of a wide, flat plain. This plain was dotted wuth several moisture vaporaters and a few sniper posts. The hut had no windows and only one small door. Redge pressed the chime and awaited an answer. The door crunched open and a shimmering luxury droid appreared from the darkness. "Can I help you?" the droid queried politely. Most luxury droids were fitted with very feminine programming, along with a large language set and sculpted curvature, this droid was no exception. "My name is Redge and this is Alora, we are Jedi and we wish to inquire about Mr Trantos' services." "One moment please." The droid beeped and sent a transmission. An answer came promptly back and the droid nodded. "Please, follow me." The Jedi entered the dusky hut, it was very small with a table, a small bed and some simple amenities. The opposite wall was bare except for a small panel assumed to be a maintenance access point. The droid checked the door to make sure no one was watching and lifted the panel to reveal a small keypad, it quickly punched in a long code followed by a chime. The bare wall suddenly slid open to uncover a shiny and expensive-looking elavator, the droid got into it. "The Master is expecting you, it would be best not to keep him waiting." Alora cautiously followed suit along with Redge. Once they were ready, the droid activated the mechanism and the elavator plunged rapidly earthwards. As service lights whizzed past, both Jedi wondered whether they had just walked right into something that they were trying to avoid. After several minutes of descent, the lift eventually hummed to a standstill. The doors hissed open to a spacious reception area housing two long sofas and a wide desk, behind that desk was another luxury droid. The previous droid retreated back to the lift and shut the door, while the new one approached. "If you could please proceed to the next room, the Master will join you shortly." The Jedi entered another, larger chamber with a towering chandelier suspended form the ceiling, a round couch adorned the centre of the room with a fountain on the opposite side. Several tall windows along the walls let shafts of light lay out across the floor, which was strange since they were underground. They both took a seat on the over-stuffed upholstery and waited. "I think this guy's bad news, he seems like some kind of crime lord. I think he probably stole everything in this room." Alora shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Be that as it may, he's still our only chance." Redge observed the room. A broad fireplace lay on the side of the room, a bluish fire crackled quietly in the centre, what was more foreboding however was the row of droid heads lined along the mantlepiece. If that wasn't enough, several animal skins, vibroswords and antique blaster rifles decorated the wall next to the fire. The light cast creepy shadows across the skins sending shivers down the Jedi's spines. Yes, Redge did not like this either. Faint footsteps could be heard thudding on the marble floor, the clank of armor accompanied the sounds. Redge's hand flung to his saber, ready to take action if necessary. Thankfully his saber wasn't needed. Exlon entered through a seperate antechamber near the fireplace, he was wearing full Mandalorian armor which was black and bright orange and he had twin pistols holstered on his belt. He was wearing a typical Mandalorian helmet with twin antennae on the sides, he paused in the doorway for a moment creatingn a dramatic effect. "Greetings Jedi, I was wondering when you were gonna show up." He strutted over and joined the Jedi on the sofa. "We were expected?" Redge frowned. "How did you know we were on Tatooine?" "I have my sources," Exlon boasted. "my sources also inform me that you two are planning on infiltrating the pirate airship. I guessed that you would come to me as I am the only one with enough guts to take on those scum, I've survived worse." Alora sighed, "How much do you want?" "Oh about 20,000 ought to do." Alora stiffened. "But that's..." Redge hushed her. "We'll pay," He agreed. Alora folded her arms. "in exchange for your loyalty." "But know this," Alora raised her voice and stood up, "if you even think about betraying us, there will be consequences." Exlon chuckled. "Don't worry, for 20K I'll do anything. Besides, I could never betray such an attractive woman." He slowly approached her, but she turned away. "Okay, that's settled. We'll leave tonight, if that's convienient?" Redge got to his feet. "Of course, just let me get my gear." Exlon returned to the antechamber and disappeared around the corner. Redge placed his hand on Alora's shoulder. "Just for tonight, then he'll be out of our hair. I don't really like him that much either." Alora turned to face Redge and smirked. "Jealous are we?" "No!" Redge said quickly. But it was a little true. That evening, Redge and Alora stayed at the estate. When it was time to depart, the Jedi met up with Exlon in the hut on the surface. They walked out onto the pitch black desert and Exlon led them through the darkness towards their transport. "So how did you get the sunlight so far down?" Redge blurted out after a silence. "Refraction. I have several solar plates positioned above the complex and they pick up the light refractions from the two suns and then sends the rays down to some mirror posts that simulate sunlight. I designed it myself." Exlon vaunted. Alora rolled her eyes for the seventh time since they left, franky Redge found it rather annoying. They eventually happened upon a dark cave under a massive cliff face. Growls and snorts resembling a krayt dragon emanated from the gloom. Alora and Redge stopped short and took cover behind a rock, Exlon simply walked up to the cave entrance and took something from his belt. "What do you think you're doing??'" '''Alora whispered sharply. Exlon pressed a button on a remote control and the noises stopped abruptly. "Don't worry!" he called, alarmingly loudly. "it's just a security measure, to ward off jawas and scavengers!" The two Jedi felt foolish and a little disappointed that they hadn't sensed that in the first place, perhaps it was Exlon's annoying nature. Upon entering the cave, a long row of lights embedded in the rock flickered on and some kind of starship lay docked at the end of a runway. "There's my baby." He rushed over to the ship as if it was a long-lost child. Alora rolled her eyes once again. Redge marvelled at the ship. "Is that a ''Firespray? I thought they were all destroyed during the prison break on Oovo IV!" "The very same, I managed to -ahem- borrow ''one of the models before they were all blown up." Exlon stroked the polished durasteel. "Lets go then." The trio boarded the craft and entered the command cabin where yet another luxury droid sat in the pilot seat. She greeted them and preped the launch sequence. "So are we just going to rock up at the supply dock and hope they'll give us clearance?" Alora inquired skeptically. "N-not exactly." stuttered Exlon as the ship hovered almost noiselessly down the short airstrip. "So we're just confronting them in this? They probably have starfighters and anti-aircraft turrets how on earth are we gonna face that!" Redge doubtfullness peaked. "You'll see." Exlon chuckled as the ship boosted rapidly across the barren wastes as the black-market thruters kicked in. The ''Firespray soared across the sky, leaving a trail of dust in its wake. The small, exterior headlamps did little to light their way through the seemingly infinite blackness. They sat awquardly silent as the ship rumbled around them. Exlon reached for a panel on the left wall and removed it, he started fiddling with the wiring. "What are you doing?" Alora got up and approached his seat. "It's fine, I know what I'm doing!" "If you're not careful, this whole ship could blow up mid-flight!" "What would you know?" The two continued to bicker as Redge rested his head on the bulkhead. After a time, the sensors started to pick up pirate transmissions. "Oh so now you know the difference between a conductor tube and an energy flux, why didn't you convey this knowledge of yours before?" "Because you were too busy rambling on about conveyor rods and hydraulic thrusters to listen!" Redge spoke up. "Um, if you two would just shut up about machinery, maybe you would notice this..." He pointed at the radar display as the supply depot came into view. Alora and Exlon looked up from their conversation, and Exlon sprung into action. "Ah, dammit!" He mashed a few buttons and wrenched a lever. "Pull up!" The luxury droid pilot calmly eased the joystick to the left and the ship followed accordingly. Exlon continued to fiddle with the controls until a light above the viewport glowed a bright blue. "Okay, standby for exterior cloaking." "Exterior what?" Redge peeked over Exlon's shoulder. "You'll see what I mean." He assured. The outside of the transparisteel window shimmered with purple and blue streaks of energy as the surface of the hull became distorted and warped, after which the pilot droid resumed course towards the suply depot. "Is...is that a cloaking device?? Those are illegal!" Alora whined. Exlon ignored her and dimmed the lights in the cabin. The noise output of the engine were surprisingly reduced as they glided across to the ridge, but the ship overshot the landing area. "Uh, the landing pad is back there." Redge pointed behind him. "We're not going to the suply depot, there's been a change of plan." Exlon smirked. "What do you mean?" "We're going right into the belly of the beast, we're heading straight for the airship." Alora groaned and Redge slumped back into his chair. "Here we go..." '' The behemoth airship loomed into view amid the rays of coloured light, beads of sweat trickled dow Redge's neck as the auto-turrets flashed into perspective. "Are you sure this is safe, one slip-up and this will all hit the fan." Redge confessed his nervousness. '"Just trust me," Exlon turned his head. "It'll work." He took over control of the ship and steered towards the rear of the vessel. The docking bays were at the base of the superstructure and it was the place they were least likely to be caught in. Exlon eased the Firespray gently onto the underside of the staging area and activated the magnetic docking clamps. After pressing several more buttons, two laser-cutters got to work slowly eating away at the rusted quadanium steel. "Alright," Exlon stood up. "lets head out." Alora stuttered. "B-but we need a plan, we can't just barge in there and blow up the core without attracting attention!" Exlon opened a locker and pulled out three belts with a large smooth plate on the front and several notches spread out around the waistline. "Oh, but you don't need a plan, because I already have one." He tossed one to each Jedi, then he tossed a heavy pistol to the luxury droid. "Stay here and guard the ship, if anyone discovers it alert us immediately." The droid nodded and stood protectively infront of the console. "Are these what I think they are?" Redge asked upon examinating the belt. Exlon grinned and gestured for them to follow. Redge sighed again. Exlon was full of surprises, including old and rare technology. Alora peeked out of the hole in the floor, observing the long passage. "It's clear." She vaulted up to the edge, Exlon reached up for her hand but she instead grabbed Redge's arm. "So do you actually know where the core actually is?" "Well," Exlon grunted as he hauled himself up. "I have the diagram on my holoprojector, so yeah I do." Alora started down the hallway. "Then what are we waiting for, lets go!" "Hold up." Redge had a sudden thought. "These pirates have databases right? Well I heard from some merchant in the cantina that they've had recent trade deals with the CIS, if we could recover some of that information then we would have some dirt on them to bring up at the next senate meeting." Alora raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I didn't think of that." Exlon sighed. "Well if you're done with politics, I'd like to disappear as soon as possible." He gestured to the belts. "Oh right." Redge pressed the activation switch and his body started to shimmer and fade and soon enough, all that could be seen of him was an almost indistinguishable silhouette just like Alora and Exlon. "Where did you get these?" Alora's voice rung out from somwhere infront of Redge. "I dug them up somewhere on Manaan." "Isn't that an ocean planet?" Redge's curiosity increased. "Yeah, well I got a little wet during my ventures." Exlon loaded his pistol and glanced down the hall. "Okay so what's the plan?" "Well sabotaging the core is top priority, so you and Alora will go plant the charges. I'll see if I can hack the database and dig up some dirt on the Separatists." Alora's voice moved towards Redge. "But there's bound to be hundreds of pirates up there!" Redge shrugged, Exlon interjected. "It'll be perfectly safe, as long as you are quiet and stay out of sight, these stealth fields will do their job very well." Alora moved even closer. "Alright, just be careful okay?" She fumbled for his arm and she squeezed it. "I'll be fine." Redge removed her hand and Alora blushed, although one could not see it she was clearly embarrased. Alora hurried away grabbing Exlon's arm in the process, Redge watched them turn the corner and once they disappeared he proceeded down the opposite passage. While stepping as lightly as he could, Redge searched for the central elevator. He passed three patrols on his way, all were heavily armed, a little ''too heavily armed. Supervising the elevator were two G-2RD guard drones, humming quietly as they scanned the hallways. Redge flexed his fingers as his palms grew damp with sweat, he dropped to the floor and crept covertly towards the door. As he drew ever closer, he identified a problem. The door remained locked and manually unlocking it would draw attention and using the force would raise suscpicion, he paused abruptly two metres infront of the drones. He heard the footsteps of another patrol back at the hall intersection, the two pirates chuckled softly as they passed. Redge reached out with the Force and activated their shouldered rifles, as they turned the corner several bolts of red energy flashed out and the sound rang throughout the ship. Men shouting and scuffling followed the shots, and the two drones abandoned their posts to investigate. Redge took advantage of the diversion and slipped hastily into the elevator, he pounded the button for Deck 4 as the drones wavered into view. The doors hissed shut and Redge slumped onto the wall, catching his breath. He hoped that that would be the closest he would get to being caught. "I wonder how Alora and Exlon are progressing." '' The lift whirred to a stop and the doors opened to a dim walkway, a hatch leading outside stood at the other end. He approached the howling hatchway, the strong wind tugged at his robes as he squinted into the darkness. The whirling sand and condensation whipped past the droning propellers, Redge shivered as he strode quickly across the precarious catwalk hanging on to the side of the balloon. Another door awaited him as he reached the command deck, sweet warmth greeted him as he shut the hatch, though it was about the same temperature inside. A massive viewing platform spread across the rounded chamber with multiple panels and console beeping quietly beside them. A small cog-like wheel sat in the centre of the large window glowing gold under the small light above it, Redge could sense many pirates were nearby. He crept to a large concole and injected a small hacking cylinder into the port, the screen glowed red as Redge deactivated the firewall and unlocked the central database. The pirates weren't known for their security. Several files documenting the trade deals and supplies provided by the CIS flew onto the screen, one of which authorised the use of Separatist fighters and equipment and access to some of their supply outposts. Redge copied all of these files and more onto his hacking device, he even discovered the location of a few other pirate camps and some CIS capital ships. He waited for these to copy onto the device, but during this he heard the creaking of stairs as a pirate neared the entrance. Redge pounded the buttons trying to make it go faster, the main door groaned as the locks were turned. ''"Come on!" ''Redge clenched his fists. The pirate kicked the rusty door open with a crash, the empty room stood eerily dim as he slowly walked over to the steering console. Redge clung to the beams suspended from the ceiling, frozen in place. The device was still plugged in to the database, but thankfully the pirate hadn't noticed yet. Redge swung himself around to face it, he launched himself across the room and used the Force to cushion his fall. The pirate heard a small thump and glanced behind him, he did not notice Redge and returned to the panel. Redge moved slowly forward and realised something, his belt had run out of power, the light had turned off and his body was visible. He crawled back behind a spike bin, he needed a different strategy. He reached out his hand and concerntrated on the device, it wobbled and rattled as he pulled it out with the Force. It flew across to his awaiting palm. Redge slipped one foot out from the bin, but a blaring alarm made him jump out of his skin. The whole room glowed blindingly red, he thought that he was caught. The pirate ran form the panel straight past Redge, he sped out of the creaking door and down the walkway. ''"It must've been Alora and Exlon." ''Redge got to his feet and followed the pirate, swarms of mercenaries flocked underneath him as they sprinted below deck. He was running out of time. The time for stealth was well and truly over, he had to fight his way back to the ship. He swung his saber back and forth as he cut down the waves of pirates, not once did his stride falter. He soon found himself back at the first hallway where Alora and Exlon sliced and shot down a group of mercs. Alora turned and smiled, "C'mon, there's no time! We have to go now!" Redge couldn't agree more. The three jumped back down into the ''Firespray ''where the luxury droid was busy activating the engines. Exlone closed the docking hatch as more pirates showed up. "Punch it!" The droid stepped down on the accelerator pedal and the ship plunged down towards the oceans of sand. They were just in time to see the fireworks. Several pirates fell through the hole when they escaped, they plummeted down into the sand never to be seen again. The airship itself exploded violently as the frame caught ablaze, the remains crashed into a tall dune setting of a huge wave of firey sand. Redge mind flashed briefly to the flaming fortress on Kamino, spewing fumes into the air as the hungry wave consumed it. He rubbed his eyes and the airship returned, the screams of the pirates all but extinguished. Exlon sat back into a chair and chuckled, then he burst into a laugh. The laugh was twice as loud as you would expect. Alora stared at the two and stormed out of the cockpit. Exlon looked at Redge and laughed harder, he couldn't fathom why he found such a horrific disaster humorous, but Redge realised he was laughing too. Operation: Knightfall Soon after, the two Jedi recieved a transmission from the Jedi Temple ordering them to return immediately because apparently the war was over. Not wanting to disobey, Alora and Redge flew promptly back to Coruscant, where a tall pillar of smoke towering up from the temple greeted them. Upon landing, they discovered many corpses of both Jedi and clones strewed across the cold floor. Alora gasped as they entered the entrance hallway where piles of children dotted the chamber, their faces grotesque in pain and their skin pale and scorched. They both stood there, staring at the masacre before them. The silence was abhorrent. Redge broke it again. "The signal's emitting from the comm. center in the east tower, we need to shut it off before more Jedi are murdered." Alora nodded slightly but was reluctant to move, Redge took hold of her arm and pulled her along towards the stairwell. Eventually she snapped out of it and she jerked her elbow from his hand, Redge sighed and followed behind in Alora's quickening wake. The two Jedi raced swiftly along the blaster-riddled halls where the piercing sunset stung their watering eyes. They turned the corner and stopped, in the opposite doorway stood a hooded figure shrouded in shadows. He stepped forward to reveal his scowling face. Anakin Skywalker. But somehow, he wasn't. "Anakin, what happened? What's going on?" He ignored his question and continued to stare at them. Alora's hand flew to her saber. "It was you..." She activated the blade. "...you did this!" Alora became engulfed in rage as she clenched her jaw, her eyes bulging and crying. "Alora, don't give in...!" She vigorously shoved him aside and charged with saber aloft, she shrieked in fury. Anakin extended his hand and caught her in a Force-choke, then he slammed her shivering body into the wall and threw her like a child out the window sending broken glass and a terrific gale into the hall. Alora's screams faded rapidly, then ceased. Redge clenched his fists in anguish while raising his saber in a defensive parry, his eyes unable to hold back his tears. Anakin rushed at him and made a strong strike downwards, Redge parried and counterattacked with a quick stroke to the right. Anakin leapt out of the way and swiped at Redge's neck, Redge hit the blade away and spun around to create a powerful uppercut. Anakin deflected the whirling beam and the two were caught in a saber lock. "You don't have to do this!" Redge begged, "I still see good in you, you can still turn away from the dark side, please!" Anakin's anger peaked and he blasted him with the force, Redge was sent hurtling back down the passage. Redge jumped back up and stormed back down towards Anakin, he was suddenly caught in another Force-grip and Anakin let out a Force-repulse sending dark energy surging through Redge and the surrounding walls. The hall collapsed on itself and the two were exposed to the cold air whipping their cloaks. Redge knelt agonised among the rubble, Anakin approached to finish the job. Redge spluttered and blood dripped from his mouth. "Please, don't..." Anakin grabbed Redge by the neck and he wheezed with pain, he flung Redge with immense force over the edge with little hesitation. Redge hurtled through the air, descending at an increasing rate. The frigid air stung his newfound wounds and blinded him, the overwhelming convulsions and woe battered his head until his tormented consciousness slowly disappeared into the twilight. Aftermath He awoke on a durasteel floor, agony ripped through his stomach and lungs as he regained his sense of reality. Dim, colourful lights surrounded him as he crawled forward into the unknown. He must've fallen into the underworld. He slithered past some rumbling cargo skiffs and propped himself onto a parked airspeeder, he fumbled for his comlink with numb fingers. The blasted thing had smashed upon impact. He dropped the hunk of metal and pulled out a small tracker, he drooled blood as he mashed the beacon hoping to activate it. He slid slowly across the smooth plating of the speeder and slammed painfully onto the freezing metal, he dropped the beeping beacon in frustration and hugged his knees. He wished and wished that someone, anyone would help him. He watched the distant skylanes above as the buzzing of bees overwhelmed his mind and blackness overcame his vision. He awoke once again this time on a comfy bed, white light stabbed at his eyes as he opened them. A medical droid stood diligently beside him dressing his wounds, several viles of bacta were layed out on a tray next to it. "Wha...where...where am I?" He attempted to sit up. "Please sir," The droid placed a claw on Redge's shoulder. "You need rest, after your encounter with that Sith your wounds became infected. I'm doing all I can but you mustn't move too much." Redge slumped back into the pillow. "That fall didn't do any good either," the droid continued. "you broke six ribs and your left arm and both legs." Redge realised that half his body was covered in casts. "I'm also sorry to tell you this but your left arm was removed due to the severity of the fracture." Redge panicked as he no longer felt the absent arm, he rasped loudly. "Easy, sir." The droid said soothingly. "We will soon replace that arm with a prosthetic limb, it shouldn't feel much different." He remembered that Anakin got a prosthetic hand too, back at the start of the Clone Wars. The very thought of Anakin made his blood boil. He regained his composure. "Where am I?" "You're on the ''Sundered Heart, you were picked up from the underworld by your droid HK-91. I'm quite surprised that that fall didn't kill you actually, but after that he hyjacked a starfighter and flew over to meet us. We are currently in hyperspace on route to Naboo where the crew will attend Padme Amidala's funeral." Redge was shocked that Padme had passed, they were great friends and went on many assignments together. "After we have attched your prosthetic arm and you recover enough to walk, Master Yoda and Master Kenobi wish to speak with you." Redge perked up. "They're alright?" He was thrilled, at least they survived. But he still had no idea how many others were left. "Now sir, you must rest. We won't reach Naboo for a few hours now, by then you'll be well enough to attend the funeral." The droid exited the bay, and Redge was left with the humming of the ship around him. He shifted in the bed and closed his eyes in retrospect.'' "How could this all just fall to ruin like that? I hope this is just a dream, maybe I'll wake up in Exlon's estate and I would get to see Alora's face one more time..."'' He fell asleep to these thoughts, though he knew they weren't true. Redge walked through the passages of the Sundered Heart, ''he flexed his new arm and stretched his fingers, he was still getting used to it. The exposed silver metal gleamed in the light He couldn't help but feel that everyone that he cared for is gone, the feeling lingered like an ache that wouldn't heal. Well, at least he had Yoda and Obi-Wan. Maybe even Exlon. He approached a small meeting room in the starboard wing where Master Yoda, Kenobi and Bail Organa were waiting. "Welcome Redge, please take a seat." He obeyed and sat down on the left. They continued their deliberations. "Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." They were refering to the Skywalker twins that Padme gave birth to before she died. "We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence." Obi-Wan appeared concerned. "Split up, they should be." Yoda caressed his cane. "My wife and I will take the girl." Organa interjected. 'We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Obi-Wan sat up. "And what of the boy?" "To Tatooine. To his family, send him." Yoda turned to face him. "I will take the child and watch over him." Obi-Wan rested his chin on his hand. "Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?" Darth Sidious was the newly appointed Emperor of the new Galactic Empire. He spent the Clone Wars undercover as Chancellor Palpatine. "Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can...Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda bid farewell to Organa, Redge knew to leave as well. Yoda and Obi-Wan continued to chat quietly, Redge heard the name Qui-Gon but he didn't think much of it. "What are you going to do after we attend the funeral?" Organa asked as they proceeded down to the cockpit. "Well, I think I might just lay low for a while, I'll probably go visit an old friend." Organa knew not of whom he was refering. Redge hoped that Exlon would not turn him away. After the funeral, Redge boarded his Nubian Yacht. This ship was awarded to him by Naboo officials for saving the palace a long time ago. He said goodbye to Yoda and Obi-Wan for the last time, he didn't know when he would see them again. Accompanying him were his droids HK-91, R*-** and R-***. He punched in the coordinates to Concord Dawn, an Outer Rim planet closely tied to the Mandalorians. Exlon had one of his many estates on that planet, and he had a way of masking his presence, which was a valued asset at the time. Upon reaching the planet, Redge found that the entrance to Exlon's estate was very similar to the one on Tatooine. It was a small homestead surrounded by a few moisture vaporators and a wide desert basin, Redge landed his ship on a large field to the east. He rang the door chime while being escorted by HK-91, this time Exlon answered the door personally. He was dressed in a beige robe with sand wraps around his legs, he was thrilled to see Redge again and welcomed him with open arms. After some disscussion Exlon agreed to grant Redge access to all of his estates, their friendship had strengthened after the pirates airship attack. After which Redge decided to disguise himself as a smuggler, putting away his saber and pulling out his blaster. Though the Jedi were against such actions, he had little choice in the matter. He still kept his saber on hand though, you know, just for safe-keeping. Mission to Alderaan In 18 BBY, one year after the Great Jedi Purge, Redge recieved an anonymous message from some Jedi informing him of a secret meeting on Alderaan. It appeared a trap, but he didn't want to risk it. He departed with Exlon from Concord Dawn to the given coordinates which led to a cave a few miles north of Aldera, Alderaan's capital. They hiked out into the snowy forest with the sun warming their backs, the high mountains they were crossing were a popular tourist spot and thankfully a path was already made. The GPS Redge was holding told them to proceed into a dark valley, which led off the path. The narrow crevasse blocked out the sun and the wind howled above them. "Are we there yet?" Exlon was growing impatient. Redge waved him off as he stared intently at the screen. "Seriously we must be there by now, you know if we just hired that speeder like I suggested we would've been there by now." "That would have drawn too much attention. I think they'd get suspicious if we flew a rental speeder all the way up here." Redge returned to the GPS. "Okay, okay." Exlon sighed and started counting the number of trees they passed. "We're here." Redge stopped. "Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen..." "Exlon?" He looked up from his counting. "What? Oh right." He hurried over to Redge. A small hole in the cliff face stared blacklyout from the white rock, distant moans eminated from the void. Exlon stepped back. "I dunno about this, that place sounds messed up. We should just leave and call it a day huh?" Redge turned. "Are you serious? No, creepy or not I'm not taking any chances." Redge started towards the entrance. Exlon turned pale under his helmet. "I've just got a very bad feeling..." He reluctantly followed into the cave. The dark prevented any vision, even Exlon's helmet torch and Redge's lightsaber did little to ward off the blackness. Redge led on as they entered a tall cavern whose ceiling could not be seen, four tunnels led off in different direction from this point. "Okay...now what?" Exlon swivelled from one passage to the next. Redge paused and closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force. "This way." He pointed to the inner-left tunnel and proceeded towards it, Exlon jogged in his wake. Further down the tunnel, the two found suspicious-looking machines and tables covered in dark artifacts scattered throughout the depths of the dark labyrinth. Redge suddenly gasped and wobbled, he hobbled over to a table and leant on the edge. Images of giant probes and long scalpels burst form his memories, clone troopers ripped open and knives plunged into their flesh. "Are you alright?" Exlon's voice broke the painful flashback, Redge retched and vomited behind the table. "Whoa whoa okay, I think you need to rest for a minute." Redge slumped down infront of the table and Exlon sat opposite. They sat there for who knows how long, Redge breathing heavily and staring at his hands. Exlon stood up suddenly. "We need to get out of here, now." Redge nodded silently and jumped to his feet. They ran up the slope back the way they came, the sense of impending doom consuming them and egging them on. The caves they ran through started to grow more and more unfamiliar, eventually they found themselves completely lost. An evil cackle rung out form the darkness as two figures materialised from the shadows, each drew a crimson saber and advanced on the duo. Redge pulled out his own saber while Exlon unexpectedly drew an orange saber with claw-like emitter prongs protruding from the top. Redge swayed as he was overcome with another vision-like experience of the hooded man with the orange blade until he was kicked in the face by one of the Sith. Redge flew into the rock face as his lip started to bleed, he launched himself from the ground towards the Sith and he hacked at him viciously. They both continued to fight the Sith valiantly until a loud growl rang from the darkness, followed by another and another. A horde of Force-corrupted creatures stalked the battlers. They spat and frothed as the became enraged by the commotion. Their skin glowed a striking blue which illuminated the entire cave. Redge and Exlon slipped away as the Sith attempted to control the beasts, they escaped through a narrow crack in the wall where a draft was seeping through. The Sith were torn apart by the savage animals and their cries were carried throughout the tunnels. The animals finished their feast and spied Redge and Exlon through the crack, they barked and roared and smashed through the brittle rock. The creatures pursued the duo for a lengthy time until Redge used the Force to collapse the ceiling behind him blocking the path and forcing the creatures to stop, they growled in frustration and retreated back to find another way. Redge and Exlon paused to catch their breath. "I, I think we lost them." Exlon panted. "You're a Jedi?!" Redge was surprised that Exlon was Force sensitive and even he didn't know. "Well, yeah, my father was a Jedi and he trained me a little before he died. I guess I just don't use my saber much nowadays, I like to keep on the down-low. Especially since, you know, Jedi became the most wanted people in the galaxy." "Ok then, that could come in handy, you never know." Redge rested on a small boulder and wiped the blood from his face when a distant whispering sound murmured form a small chamber much darker than all the the others. Almost entranced with curiosity, they blindly walked into the darkness seeking the source of the voice. A large, ominous statue of a well-dressed woman on her knees and praying stood half embedded into the rocky outcrop. It was an opaque white with a smooth surface. Her face seemed to be glowing green, lighting up the darkened tunnel. Before Redge or Exlon could react, two tesla coils spontaneously lit up on either side in a whirl of orange and blue lightning and shot the bolts into the statue's sides. The stone flashed and flared as the whisper became a roaring scream. The sound wave launched Exlon back into a wall while Redge was consumed by the storm of lightning and glaring rays. A portal of some kind opened behind the statue showing a world of dark fire and smoke and black streams of matter flying in all directions, a strong wind like a cyclone rushed into the empty caves. Thin streams of black and red smoke poured from the statue's eyes delving into Redge's mind twisting it to it's will, several entities shrouded in white glided past the statue and towards Redge. They took hold his hands and tugged hard, Redge's soul was slowly being wrenched out of his body as whisps of light emerged from his flesh. Exlon observed in sheer horror as Redge's corpse started to shrivel and the skin turned black and coarse. Redge's seemingly distant screams faded quickly as his face ripped off and cumbled in the horrible gale, his bodyless soul reached out in deperation as the ghostly apparitions grabbed what was left of his consciousness and pulling it deeper into the fiery hell. Exlon gathered as much strength as he could and flung a ball of kinetic force at the statue which shattered into several pieces. The portal behind it hissed and rumbled, the entrance fizzed like a broken hologram. The malevolent spirit screeched in rage at her failed attempt and imploded violently in a ball of light sending massive power surging through the mountain. The entities holding Redge shrieked and thrusted his souls back into the corpse, and the body was flung over infront of Exlon. The entire mountain began to give way from the inside and slabs of rock began falling all around. Exlon retrieved Redge's unconscious and shrivelled body, helped him over his shoulder and activated his jetpack. He flew up the caves following a strong draft leading to the surface. He skimmed across the grasping fingers and teeth of the pursing monsters from earlier as they too were crushed by the avalanche of stalactites. He burst out of the cave in a whirl of dust and rocks as the mountain collapsed in on itself. Upon returning to Aldera spaceport, Redge was put in the bacta tank on Exlon's ''Firespray to recuperate. Back on Concord Dawn, Redge explained to Exlon the visions that he had experienced while being attacked by the spirit and also the ones of the Kamino fortress. Though most they could not comprehend, they figured from what they could understand that the statue and tesla coils were all part of a trap used to drain Force power from unsuspecting Jedi. The spirit had opened some kind of rip in space and time and therefore compromising the laws of the universe. The portal had opened to the Netherworld where all Force sensitive souls went after death, the region they observed was the place where dark spirits were sent to wallow in their animosity. This meant that since both Exlon and Redge were present when this occurred, their aging processes were rendered inoperative. Redge and Exlon now aged at a fraction of the speed one would usually, but according to a vague reference to this phenomenon in Redge's holocron, this could be reversed with some kind of force ritual that would be able to counteract the paradox. But, not aging did have its many advantages. Rebels Both 'Jedi' jumped around from planet to planet in hope of avoiding detection from the Empire, they helped some people here and there, but nothing too significant. This continued for many years after until Redge recieved another call, this time from Bail Organa, informing him of a Rebel Alliance banded together against the tyrannical rule of the Emperor. They requested that they would join. Redge looked over to Exlon and smiled, Exlon returned a grin. This was the very chance they were hoping for, it inspired a whole new outlook on the galaxy, a new hope. Known Squads *Blitz Company-Alpha Battalion *Black Forest *Republic UNSCNA Airborne Unit *Republic UNSCN Fleet *The Elite Star Legion *Triton Company *Jedi Temple Security *The Galactic Marines *Titan Company *Wolfpack Unit *Republic Task Force *Torrent Company *212th Attack Battalion *41st Elite Corps *Delta Squad *The Coruscant Guard *501st Infantry Regiment *Blue Squadron *Gold Squadron *Shadow Squadron Allies * Kit Fisto * Plo Koon * Anakin Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ahsoka Tano * Captain Rex * Commander Cody * Commander Gree * Commander Fox * Jefren Railwaver * Jaller Racer * Exlon Trantos * Sargeant Jason Lightsaber Forms *Form III *Form IV *Form V *Form VI Droids *R3-74 *R-3PO *PROXY Mk. II *HK-91 R3-74.png|R3-74 R-3PO.jpg|R-3PO PROXY.jpg|PROXY mk. II HK-91.png|HK-91 Weapons *Lightsaber *Lightsaber (secondary) *Shoto Lightsaber *Double-bladed Lightsaber *DC-17 Hand Blaster *DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol *DH-17 Blaster Pistol *DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System *ELG-3A Diplomat's Blaster *DC-15s Side Arm Blaster *A280 Blaster Rifle *WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol *WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistol *Bowcaster (modified) Redge's lightsaber.jpg|Lightsaber Redge's lightsaber.jpg|Redge's secondary lightsaber Lightsaber shotos.jpg|Lightsaber shoto Double grandmaster hilt.jpg|Double-bladed lightsaber DC-17 hand blaster.jpg|DC-17 hand blaster DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol.jpg|DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol DH-17 blaster pistol.jpg|DH-17 Blaster Pistol DC-17m.jpg|DC-17m Interchangeable Weapons System ELG-3A blaster pistol.jpg|ELG-3A Diplomat's Pistol DC-15s side arm blaster.jpg|DC-15s Side Arm Blaster A280.jpg|A280 Blaster Rifle WESTAR-34.jpg|WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol WESTAR-35.png|WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistol Bowcaster.jpg|Modified Bowcaster Vehicles *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor *Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor *GAT-12j Skipray Blastboat *Z-95 Headhunter *N-1T Advanced Starfighter *74-Z speeder bike *Flitknot speeder *DC0052 speeder *''Koro''-2 Exodrive airspeeder *''Eta''-class shuttle *H-type Nubian yacht *CR-20 troop carrier *YT-2400 light freighter *''Defender''-class light corvette *''Consular''-class cruiser (Charger c70 retrofit) *Retrofitted CR90 corvette *''Foray''-class blockade runner *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate *MC30c frigate *''Acclamator II''-class assault ship *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Delta-7B green.jpg|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Delta-7B GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat.jpg|GAT-12j Skipray Blastboat|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Skipray Z-95 Headhunter.png|Z-95 Headhunter|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Z-95_Headhunter N-1T Advanced Starfighter.jpg|N-1T Advanced Starfighter|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/N-1T_Advanced_Starfighter 74-Z Speeder Bike.jpg|74-Z Speeder Bike|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/74-Z_Speeder_Bike Flitknot Speeder.jpg|Flitknot Speeder|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Flitknot_speeder DC0052 speeder.jpg|DC0052 speeders|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/DC0052_speeder Koro-2 Exodrive.jpg|''Koro''-2 Exodrive airspeeder Eta-class shuttle.jpg|''Eta''-class shuttle|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Eta-class_shuttle H-type Nubian Yacht.jpg|H-type Nubian Yacht|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/H-type_Nubian_yacht YT-2400 light freighter.jpg|YT-2400 light freighter|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/YT-2400 Defender-class light corvette.jpg|''Defender''-class light corvette|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Defender-class_Light_Corvette Retrofitted CR90 corvette.jpg|Retrofitted CR90 corvette Foray-class bloackade runner.jpg|''Foray''-class blockade runner EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate.jpg|EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/EF76_Nebulon-B_escort_frigate MC30c Frigate.jpg|MC30c frigate Venator-class Star Destroyer.jpg|''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Keldabe-class battleship.jpg|''Keldabe''-class battleship Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:Jedi Order